Soul Refining Sect
History Soul Refining Sect is a sect in the Rank 5 country of Pilu. The leader of the sect Du Tian, a Late Stage Soul Transformation old man. He took Wang Lin as his disciple and passed down inheritance to him including the One-Billion-Soul Soul Flag. They had three time opportunity to become Rank 6 but failled because of the country of Suzaku. They come from Planet Four Saints and became a Rank 5 country after arriving at Planet Suzaku, they had 3 Ascendant at that time. After receiving the One-Billion-Soul Soul Flag, Wang Lin had to promise Du Tian to protect the Soul Refining Sect. If the sect were to be destroyed on Suzaku, Du Tian hoped Wang Lin would revive the sect somewhere else. Du Tian’s ultimate goal is for the sect to be a rank 6 sect. As long as the One-Billion-Soul Soul Flag remains there is a hope for the sect to revive. When Wang Lin gets sent to the East Demon Spirit Sea he founded a new tribe called Soul Refining Tribe and teaches them the soul refining ability. Through doing this,he eventually becomes the new ancestor of the tribe. Wang Lin altered the soul refining spell so that he had full control over all soul fragments. He did this partly to prevent the new trib from from using their spells against him, but also so he can collect all soul fragments from them to revive the One-Billion-Soul Soul Flag. In a way he revived the sect for his own gain. Sect Geography Sect Management Techniques Soul Refining # Condense - With this technique, one can make the ethereal soul fragment take form and put it inside a soul flag. # Soul Vortex - It is a very rare technique. At least this is the case in the Soul Refining Mountain. It require at least Nascent Soul level cultivation to learn, but not all Nascent Soul cultivators can learn it. # Blood Sacrifice - Very few Nascent Soul are able to learn it. Using this technique would increase the power of the soul flag by several fold. Soul Extracting # Soul Calming - It is the core of the soul extracting technique. If soul calming isn’t used first, the success of soul extracting will be very low. After being used, the success rate increases greatly. # Soul Luring - It is the actual technique of pulling a soul out of a living person. # Soul Poison - It is the most vicious and most powerful of the three techniques, on par with the Soul Refining Mountain’s blood sacrifice.Soul poison use a mysterious method to turn a living soul into poison that could silently kill. Once it has been refined enough, it will turn into a poisonous soul with the power of a Core Formation cultivator. Soul Sealing * Core technique of the Soul Refining Sect, permit the cultivator's soul to not be affected by external thing. * Only by learning it can it be possible to wield the One-Billion-Soul Soul Flag Trivia A long time ago, a disciple of the Soul Refining Sect betrayed the sect and escaped. Using Soul Poison Technique, he went unopposed in a rank 4 cultivation country and made his own sect called the Demonic Pill Sect. This person used some mysterious method to refine the poisonous soul into a pill and then inject death aura into it to turn it into a green core. He called this the Green Core Method and this allowed him to reach the Soul Formation stage. He was considered a genius of his time. A green core and a golden core are very different. You can only have one golden core, but you can have many green cores. He used this method developed from the soul poison technique to reach the Soul Formation stage. He had tens of thousands of green cores at that point. When he attacked, he would send out thousands of green cores to explode. His power was something even Soul Transformation cultivators wouldn’t want to mess with carelessly. Category:Sects Category:Organisations Category:Country of Pilu Category:Planet Suzaku Category:Sealed Realm Category:Alliance Star System Category:Wang Lin's Cave World